<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pressumed Dead by Talkingcheese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164177">Pressumed Dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talkingcheese/pseuds/Talkingcheese'>Talkingcheese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can be interpreted as romantic if you squint, Gen, Henry didnt rescue Ellie, Its a weird ammalgamation, Post fleeing the complex, let me be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talkingcheese/pseuds/Talkingcheese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has been thinking a lot about Henry lately, after all he had fun working with him however it has been, how long since they last saw each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pressumed Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been some months since Charles last Heard about Henry, he had been thinking about him, wondering…<br/>Not that being an airship pilot for the military was boring, of course not, it had been his dream since he was little and he had worked very hard to nail all practices necessary to get into his rank, even though there had been some doubts because he kinda sorta liked to crash his helicopter into places? <br/>But Henry was special, ever since they worked together for the first time, he had felt admiration for him, somehow he always had a way out of any trouble he got himself into and he seemed to have a lot of drive even if it wasn’t always for the right reasons.<br/>But who was he to judge? After all, Henry had no reason to go through with the task they basically kidnapped him to do, he could have bailed if he really wanted to, he could have sided with the Top Hats and…that didn’t happen.<br/>As he was going back to the ground, his radio came alive “Hey Charles…something has happened, it doesn’t really concern us but, since you two were close I thought maybe you had a right to know, he also didn’t have any family that we know of so… Yeah, Henry is dead”<br/>Charles almost crashed the landing, Henry was dead?!, that just couldn’t be, not Henry, he just couldn’t be dead, he refused to even consider the possibility.<br/>“Did..did they find the body?” Charles asked trying as hard as possible not to stutter or sound as scared as he was.<br/>“No, no body and no one knows anything about him, he escaped the wall but there was a riot and he didn’t make it, that’s the official version”<br/>It was his fault, maybe if he had helped Henry escape, Henry would still be alive.<br/>Maybe Henry didn’t want to be found?, did he hate him?<br/>“I need to search the site, he could still be in there right?!”<br/>Yes, yes maybe if he went back and searched, maybe he could find where Henry was hiding, then he could tell him…<br/>“Its been some days, but if you want to go, ill cover for ya” yes, yes he would just grab some supplies and be on the way to search for Henry.</p>
<p>A few hours later, Charles was ready, he had everything he needed and he would go and save Henry, he owned him that much.<br/>as he flew by he picked a place to land in where he wouldn’t be found, if convicts escaped Henry could be hiding anywhere near the complex, if he was found he could be locked up until he froze solid, but he wouldn’t let himself be captured, he wouldn’t die, not him.</p>
<p>Charles walked around for a bit, the place was colder than he ever expected it to be, how long had he been walking for again? He was still near the complex but far enough he could see trees, he continued on walking, as he trembled, he was mentally begging for a signal, anything that showed Henry was still alive!<br/>and then…<br/>He found a truck it was abandoned in the middle of the road<br/>the drop from there was a sure death, wasn’t it?<br/>“no, no, no, NO” Charles refused, he looked down, there had to be something, a hook, a rope, a bridge, wood…anything!<br/>The snow was slippery as he felt himself tumble, he didn’t want to fall but maybe he deserved it, maybe it was stupid to go after someone who didn’t want to be found, that had to be it, because Charles couldn’t handle any other option.<br/>But just was he was about to fall, he felt someone grab onto him<br/>immediately he turned “HENRY?!” and there he was, he was alive, a little roughed up but he was alive.<br/>“I-I…for a second there I thought you had...” as Henry helped him on his feet and Charles did not resist the impulse to just hug Henry close to him.<br/>“Never do that to me again, please, never do that again.” At least, he felt that Henry reciprocated his hug.</p>
<p>“I..was going to call you but I wasn’t sure if you would be down for helping me escape, you know since I’m a criminal and all” Charles hadn’t ever head Henry talk for that long, his friend, he had learned, was a man of few words.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter, I owned you one, but you are alive, we are even” that was all Charles wanted, all he had flown so far to ensure.</p>
<p>“I was thinking... this place is pretty cold, maybe you could give me a ride back? For old times’ sake?” said Henry, he was surprised Charles had come so far to get him, he never had someone he could trust before, the life of a criminal wasn’t really full of company.<br/>But Charles just had this…easy aura over him, it was easy to trust him and feel safe around him.</p>
<p>“I though you would never ask, common you can tell me all about it as we head back” said Charles and together, they walked over to his helicopter.</p>
<p>He listened to everything Henry had done to escape, how he had been hiding on a cave waiting for some other vehicle to get close so he could hijack it, Charles coming to search for him had been sort of a blessing for him, now they were together, Henry hadn’t really thought about what would happen next but knowing he was alive was enough for Charles, anything he planned on the future, he was more than willing to help in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So i played through the games and i just loved the ship so much i had to do something, im not good at writting but i did my best, hope someone likes it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>